Tales of Two Toddlers
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of one-shots about a close friendship between two little sisters. Featuring Mari. Some romance, but mostly friendship.
1. Cookies

**Tales of Two Toddlers**

 **Pairing: Kaede x Hanako**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Sorry I haven't updated "Growing Up to Love" in a while. Been having major writer's block and wasn't really inspired to write another chapter. However, since watching the 3rd season, episodes 8 and 9, those Kaede moments gave my inspiration back~! So, here it is, everyone! Enjoy~!**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Ohmuro household. Himawari and Sakurako are out on a date while Kaede is at Sakurako's house, playing with Hanako. Nadeshiko is out shopping as well, so the two were alone in this house. However, Kaede didn't mind as long as she had a friend to play with and that's Hanako. Right now, they are playing "Memory" and apparently Kaede got most the pairs once again.

"I lost again," Hanako says, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry about it, Hanako-onee-chan!" Kaede says. "I still had fun!"

"You're right. I had fun, too."

Kaede stretches out her little arms and lies on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"What should we do now, Kaede?" Hanako asks

"Mm. I'm kinda hungry," the little 6-year-old says as she hops back on her feet and trots over to get a chair in the kitchen. "Where's the cookies?"

"Oh, they are in the top cabinet," Hanako says while pointing to the first door to her left.

"Thanks!"

Kaede pulls over a chair, climbs on it and begins to reach for the cookies after she opened the door. However, she did not expect the cookies to be on the third shelf.

"Awwwwww!" Kaede groans. She tries to go on her tip toes to reach it, but is still unsuccessful. "Hnngghhh! Hnnnnnnngggggh!"

"Need some help?" Hanako pulls over her own chair and stands on it.

"Yes," is Kaede's simple reply. She hops off the chair while the 8-year-old girl steps in and reaches for the jar of cookies. Thankfully, she grabs hold of the jar and carefully steps down from the chair.

Hanako then puts the jar of cookies on the counter and turns to the small Furutani sister. "Onee-chan put this up there to prevent Sakurako from hogging all of it. Even she cannot reach it."

"Really?" Kaede asks while tilting her head with an adorable confused look. She puts a finger on her chin. "Sakurako-onee-chan is big, right? And she has big arms, too! So, how come she can't reach it?"

Hanako shrugs. "We're doing everything we can to get Sakurako out of her obsession with sweets." She opens the white lid and looks in there to see how many they had left. "Oh, wow!"

"What is it, Hanako-onee-chan?" Kaede asks while trotting over beside her.

Hanako giggles as she points at the jar. "There's only 2 left."

"Will Sakurako-onee-chan get mad if we take them both?"

The brown haired girl shakes her head while waving her hand dismissively. "Nah, she'll buy some more. And then Onee-chan will have to hide them again some place else."

"Okay!" Kaede says quickly.

Hanako takes the 2 cookies and hands one to Kaede. After Hanako puts the jar back in the cabinet as her plan to fool Sakurako, the two go back to the living room to enjoy their chocolate chip cookies.

"Mm~!" Kaede says after taking a bite out of her cookie. "It's super duper good!"

"I'm glad," Hanako says as she eats her own. "Remember to eat sweets once in a while, though. Too many can get you sick."

"Mm. Onee-chan told me that before." Kaede finishes the last of her cookie. "Nobody wants to get sick, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

There is silence for a minute before Kaede speaks up again.

"Hanako-onee-chan?"

"Yes?" Hanako says, turning to the tiny girl.

"If I get sick, will you take care of me?"

"What about your sister?"

"Her, too, but lately she's been busy, including dating Sakurako-onee-chan." Kaede hands her head down a little. "Sometimes, I feel so lonely without Onee-chan."

Hanako nods in agreement. "I know how you feel. Even though Sakurako can be annoying, I miss her sometimes."

Kaede nods. Hanako looks over to see the tiny girl's sad expression on her face, which makes her worry. She scoots over and wraps her arms around Kaede. Kaede's big round eyes widen in shock as she turns towards the 8-year-old girl.

"Kaede-chan," she says softly. "If you are alone and sick, I _will_ take care of you. You can count on it."

Kaede laughs as she hugs the Ohmuro sister back. "Thanks, Hanako-onee-chan!"

"What are friends for."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short. But some of them will be longer, I promise. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Let Me Sleep With You

**Chapter 2**

 **Let Me Sleep with You**

It's pitch dark outside. Kaede opens her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling from her futon. Something must be bothering her. The cold? No, she has enough covers as it is. Nightmares? She can't remember anything from when she woke up in the middle of the night. Hunger? She doesn't feel the need to eat something, much less than a midnight snack. If it's neither of those, what could it be?

"Hanako-onee-chan…"

The tiny girl looks over at the brown haired one, who is sleeping soundly next to her. Thanks to Himawari, Kaede is able to stay over and play with Hanako for a while and even sleepover at her room. The little 6-year-old is happy to spend time with her friend. However, when it's time to go to sleep, Kaede felt restless. She now knows what it is: loneliness. Ever since Himawari is dating Sakurako, Kaede is left taking care of the house. Not that Himawari intended her to, but most of the time, this happens.

Rising to her feet, she takes baby steps towards the 8-year-old girl. She hugs the pillow in her arms, right above her mouth as she takes more baby steps further towards Hanako. As she finally gets close to the brown haired girl, she gently shakes Hanako.

"Hanako-onee-chan?" she whispers.

No response.

"Hanako-onee-chan?" Kaede says, a bit louder this time.

The 8-year-old girl slowly opens her eyes when she heard Kaede and looks up at her. "Hmm? What is it, Kaede-chan?"

The tiny girl clutches the pillow closer to her. "U-um…if it's not too much trouble…can I…sleep with you?"

Hanako sits up a little while rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," Kaede replies. "I just…want to sleep with you."

Hanako hesitates for a bit before scooting over to make room for her friend as the tiny girl happily climbs in next to her and giggles.

"Thank you!" Kaede says.

"No problem," Hanako says with a smile.

There is silence soon after as Kaede and Hanako close their eyes. However, Kaede still couldn't sleep. She feels the need to get a bit closer to Hanako. She scoots herself a bit closer to the brown haired girl and wraps her little arm around her friend.

"Kaede-chan?" Hanako whispers after feeling the little girl's touch.

"You're…so warm," Kaede whispers with a smile and closes her eyes. "Kaede feels warm now."

Hanako smiles again as she gently puts her hand on Kaede's head. "Kaede-chan…were you lonely?"

"I just want someone to sleep with," Kaede says as she gently clutches Hanako's shirt. "Since I don't have my stuffed animals."

Hanako lets out a soft giggle as she pets her hair.. "Silly girl."

There is silence for about a minute longer until Kaede speaks up again.

"Hanako-onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you. It…feels a lot warmer and comfortable now."

"I'm glad." Hanako strokes Kaede's hair again. "Good night."

"Good night, Hanako-onee-chan."

And so, the two toddlers drift off to sleep in each other's arms, having a good, sweet dream together.


End file.
